<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Only Man for Me by riverdaledreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313570">You're the Only Man for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming'>riverdaledreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Basically what should've happened in 4.17, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Light Praise Kink, Nipple Clamps, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post 4.17, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Sub Betty Cooper, gagging, kinky bughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled with regret over the kiss with Archie, Betty finds Jughead to confess. He helps remind her who she belongs to…</p><p>Nominee for the 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Oneshot canon missing moment AND Between the sheets</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the Only Man for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first AO3 work, and I'm very excited to share it! The Bughead fandom has been such a positive and motivating community, I knew my first work had to be one for them. </p><p>Special thank you to <a href="https://kagszzy.tumblr.com/">@kagszzy</a> who has been very encouraging over on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Betty was wracked with nerves as she pulled open the squeaky door to Dilton’s bunker. After what happened with Archie, she had never felt so guilty in her life. What had happened was a complete mistake; Betty knew it was a stupid attempt to get back at Jughead for their fight earlier. But instead of feeling better she just felt a million times worse, the guilt eating at her until she made the decision to drive to Fox Forest and tell Jug what happened before any more damage could be done.</p><p>Her hands shook as she climbed down the ladder and dismounted, turning around to spot Jughead’s back hunched over and scribbling away at the desk. The tapes were still scattered on the floor, evidence of their fight, but all the schoolwork and the binders were returned to a neat stack on the desk. Betty’s heart clenched as she realized while she was off with Archie, her love was here, plugging away at his essays.</p><p>“Jug?” Betty called to him softly as she walked towards him, knowing he probably didn’t notice the sounds of her entry. The beanie clad boy put down his pencil and turned around in his chair, giving her a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hey, Betts. I was going to find you after I was done, but I’m so sorry about before. You were just trying to help me,” Jughead took her hand as she came into his reach and leaned onto the desk next to him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jug, but that’s not why I’m here. I need to tell you…something happened at band rehearsal…” Betty tried to smile down at him but seeing his face just made tears pool in her eyes. Seeing her distress, Jughead’s features contorted into a concerned expression.</p><p>“Betty, what happened? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Betty’s lip trembled, knowing she just had to come out and confess.</p><p>“I…Archie and I kissed.”</p><p>Jughead dropped Betty’s hand and slumped back into his chair, stunned.</p><p>“Juggie I’m SO sorry, I was just so <em>mad</em> after our fight and then it was just us singing that song and I-” Betty was starting to spiral when Jughead stood up abruptly, knocking back his chair with a clatter, cutting her off.</p><p>Jughead closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped closer to Betty, taking her face in his hands. He tilted her face up from where it was trained on the ground, her watery eyes meeting his eerily calm ones.</p><p>“Betty, listen to me. I’m obviously not <em>thrilled</em> but…I get it. You were upset and he was there when I should’ve been. Just…tell me it wasn’t anything more than a kiss?” Jughead pleaded her with his eyes.</p><p>“Oh Juggie, no I promise! I felt so bad after I came right here. I wanted to hurt you but then I was just so mad at myself. I’m so sorry, baby,” Betty sniffled as her tears began to fall, Jughead’s thumbs catching them as he shushed her. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her as his lips met the top of her head.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I love you, through thick and thin,” Jughead spoke into her hair, her body heaving with her sobs as he held her.</p><p>“Jughead I’m so sorry, please…make me forget anything but you,” Betty spoke into his chest, her tears subsiding as she pulled away to look up at him.</p><p>Betty watched as Jughead’s eyes glinted, clearly understanding what she was asking. He began to smile, one of his hands moving up from where it was wrapped around her back up to grip her ponytail. He pulled on it gently but sharply, making her gasp as he tilted her head back.</p><p>“You want to play, baby? Want me to remind you who you belong to?” Jughead whispered as he stared into Betty’s eyes, making her lips part as she stared back.</p><p>“Yes, Juggie. Show me you’re the only man for me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Betty had been divested of her clothes and confirmed her safe word, Jughead pushed her gently onto the twin mattress in the corner, the setting of many of their recent sexual adventures.</p><p>“Lay back, baby, and spread yourself out for me,” Jughead told her quietly but forcefully. Betty shivered, his tone already making her feel wet between her thighs.</p><p>She complied, spreading her legs out as far as the twin bed would allow and moving her arms above her head, clasping her hands around the bars where he liked them. Satisfied with her compliance, Jughead crouched onto the floor to reach a box they had tucked under the bed, pulling it out and making another shiver run through Betty’s body.</p><p>Since they shared living space with their parents, the house on Elm wasn’t conducive for their more <em>adventurous </em>activities. So they had taken to storing their toys here. Jughead removed the lid and stood back up to tower over Betty, watching him with those big beautiful doe eyes as he pulled items out of the box.</p><p>The first thing Jughead took out was a roll of duct tape, Betty’s mouth going dry at the implication of a harsher restraint. She loved when Jughead tied her up with rope and even some pretty satin ribbons as he showered her with praise, but the tape was a much rougher experience. The tape meant he was not to be trifled with, lest Betty wanted to receive a punishment, and <em>not</em> the fun kind.</p><p>Jughead set the roll of tape between her legs on the bed and reached back into the box, pulling out Betty’s favorite set of nipple clamps. They were delicate silver metal with double chains connecting them, making them hang like necklaces once attached. She couldn’t stop the quiet whimper as she thought about how they pinched her nipples just the right side of pain. Her legs reflexively pressed together as she sought friction for her throbbing center.</p><p>Betty cried out softly when Jughead leaned down to swat her thigh, making it sting.</p><p>“Naughty girl, I see you can’t be trusted to even watch me pull out your toys without getting greedy. Spread them back out, Betty,” Jughead sighed as if it were a chore for him, setting down the box and picking back up the tape.</p><p>Jughead peeled back the tape with an audible ripping sound, making Betty emit another moan as she anticipated the cold sensation of the tape on her bare limbs. Jughead leaned over to do her hands first, wrapping the tape carefully around her wrists to bind them together and then to the metal frame of the bed, checking to make sure she still had proper circulation. He never bound her with the tape very tightly in case he needed to cut her free. But the unforgiving nature of the restraint made her feel so much more under his control, which she <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Once Betty’s wrists had been tested and secured, Jughead moved down to do her ankles. He picked one up carefully, leaning down to give it a gentle kiss, before wrapping the tape around and around, securing it to the bedpost. Betty shuddered at his gentle touch, even when he was harsh he was so careful with her. Once he’d secured both ankles to their respective posts, he stood back up to take her in.</p><p>“There’s just something missing. What do you think, baby?” Jughead contemplated as he looked at her spread body, wondering aloud. Betty had played this game enough to know he was just teasing her, so didn’t bother to reply.</p><p>Taking off his beanie, Jughead smiled as he crouched beside her head, his eyes betraying a wicked promise.</p><p>“I know, something to keep my girl in suspense,” She didn’t have time to guess his meaning as he pulled his beanie over her head, pulling it down to cover her eyes and blinding her to him.</p><p>Betty let out a breathless “<em>Juggie,</em>” but didn’t say anything else as she heard his light chuckle and footsteps moving away. Now, restrained and at his mercy without any idea what could come next, Betty really needed him to do <em>anything</em> to her.</p><p>Bucking her hips up, Betty whined in an attempt to get Jughead to do something else, but she still heard his footsteps walking farther away from the bed, towards the other side of the bunker.</p><p>“Now baby, you’re going to wait there for me until I’ve finished my essays and be something pretty for me to look at. While you’re waiting, I want you to think about <em>who</em> you are waiting for and why, understand?” Jughead directed her with his commanding voice, followed by the unmistakable screeching of the folding chair being pulled in towards the table.</p><p>Betty moaned and pulled on her taped limbs, feeling the answering bite that fueled her arousal.</p><p>“Yes, Jug, I understand.” Betty replied to him softly. He must have been satisfied then, because she heard the scratching of a pencil as he began to write.</p><p>She knew why he was playing with her like this. He wanted to make her desperate for him, the unknowing and the waiting spread out like this just making her want him even more. She couldn’t get any friction on her clit because of how her legs were spread, and the cold air on her center and nipples were just making her even needier.</p><p>She didn’t know how long she stayed there, occasionally writhing and begging for him to touch her, but it was long enough to make her well and truly <em>desperate</em> for any stimulation. Her nipples were hardened peaks thanks to the chill air of the bunker, just begging for the clamps she knew Jughead had waiting for her. It felt like it had been an eternity when she finally heard the squeak of the chair as he pushed away from the table, making her breath quicken.</p><p>Jughead didn’t say anything yet, but Betty heard the shuffle of clothing and clatter of boots on the floor as he must have stripped down. Then Betty felt a dip in the mattress as her Juggie climbed onto the bed between her spread thighs.</p><p>Betty jumped as she felt cold metal brush across her stomach, the sensation surprising her. Jughead must have picked up the clamps again, making her whine in anticipation.</p><p>“Who were you thinking about Betty?” Jughead asked her softly as he held the clamps so the metal chains brushed across her, barely kissing her skin as goosebumps arose in their wake.</p><p>“Oh God, Juggie you, please I need you!” Betty pleaded with him, hoping he would relent and finally touch her sensitive nipples.</p><p>No such luck, however, as Jughead simply chuckled and moved the metal farther up, brushing it over her neck. Betty panted as she felt its weight dip around her craning neck.</p><p>“You like that, Betty? The feeling of metal around your pretty neck? Maybe I’ll get you a collar, a little choker you can wear under your turtlenecks, the cold reminding you that you’re <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>Betty moaned at the picture Jughead painted for her, imagining how she’d feel wearing something that was his while they were at school, while they were with their friends. Betty ducked her head down, trying to catch a peek of him from underneath the beanie pulled over her face.</p><p>“Oh, God, Jug I want that so bad, but <em>please</em> let me look at you I want to see you own me,” Betty begged him, knowing he would cave. As much as he loved to possess her, Jughead loved that <em>she</em> loved it maybe even more.</p><p>Jughead pulled the chains away from her skin, making Betty whine at the loss. She wasn’t without sensation for long, however, as she felt Jughead’s warm hand press onto her stomach, trailing it up between her breasts and over her neck where the chains just were.</p><p>“If I let you see, you’ll have to give something up in return, baby. Let me gag that pretty mouth, Betty, and I’ll let you watch as I worship and possess your body,” Jughead said with a light squeeze around her neck, making her center clench in anticipation and her eyelids flutter.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Juggie do it, please I need to watch,” Betty writhed under his grip, desperate for him to get to the worshiping already.</p><p>Jughead chuckled and removed his hand as Betty felt the bed dip again as he left. She heard shuffling as he moved around the bunker, and the ripping sound of the duct tape. Then he was back, his hand pushing the beanie up and off her head. Betty blinked at the dim light, catching Jughead’s smirk as he threw the beanie across the room, and then held up a strip of tape and her discarded panties.</p><p>“These okay, Betts?” Jughead asked her, gesturing to the objects in his hands. Betty nodded vigorously to his clear delight.</p><p>“Good girl. Open up,” Jughead balled up her panties and placed them into her mouth, then secured the tape over her face to ensure they stayed. Betty let out a muffled moan as he stuffed and shut her mouth, her hips again bucking upwards as her arousal kicked up another several notches.</p><p>Jughead smiled down at her and picked back up the nipple clamps. He glanced up at her gagged face, taking her pleading eyes as a good sign. He moved a hand to her right nipple, tweaking it a little to make her groan. Meeting her gaze once again, Jughead took one of the clamps and fastened it over her hardened nipple.</p><p>Betty whined, both at Jughead’s heated gaze and the sensation of her breast <em>finally</em> getting the sensation she’d been craving. Jughead didn’t waste any more time teasing her as he quickly fastened the second clamp. He leaned back to admire his handiwork, loving the sight of her perky tits under the clamps, the joining chain decorating her chest like a necklace. Betty craned her neck to look down at her chest too, then shrieked as Jughead tugged the chains with a finger.</p><p>“You look so pretty, Betty. I love seeing you like this, all mine to do what I want,” Jughead gave the chains another pull, Betty making the most beautifully muffled sounds. Glancing further down between her spread legs, Jughead groaned at the sight of her pulsing cunt, dripping down her thighs in her desire for him.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck,</em> Betty, you’re dripping wet for me. Did you get this wet waiting for me? Do you like being my little plaything, helpless and spread out?” Jughead teased her as he moved his hands up her spread thighs and shuffled back to lie on his stomach between her legs. Betty tried to say something, but the panties in her mouth and the tape just made it come out garbled.</p><p>“What was that sweetheart? You like being my filthy girl, waiting for me to fuck you? I know you do, Betts, and I’m gonna reward my sweet girl,” Jughead smiled up at her, his face now level with her wet center. His mouth watered and he brought his thumbs up to spread out her pretty pink folds, revealing her tight clit pulsing with need.</p><p>Catching Betty’s gaze and giving her a filthy wink, Jughead <em>finally</em> pressed his tongue to her center, licking upwards to her clit in a broad stroke. Betty squealed behind her gag, bucking her hips up towards his eager mouth.</p><p>Jughead groaned into Betty’s pussy, never tiring of her taste. His tongue circled around her folds for a moment before his lips found her clit and he began sucking in the way he knew she liked. Betty’s muffled sounds were music to his ears, her bucking hips urging him on as much as her voice would if she had its use.</p><p>Having spent who knew how long stewing in her need, Betty felt her orgasm approaching quickly. Jughead’s mouth was working her over just right, but all the extra sensations Betty was feeling made it so much stronger. Feeling the tape on her limbs as she pulled against the restraints, her nipples throbbing under the clamps, and her stuffed mouth all made her feel that much closer, needing only one more push to really throw her over the edge.</p><p>Betty bucked harder against Jughead’s mouth, trying again to speak through her gag to little success. Jughead knew what she needed though, just like he always did. He moved one hand up from where it was keeping her thighs spread out and pushed a single slender finger into her dripping cunt, crooking it upwards with one more hard suck to her clit.</p><p>The restrained girl let out a garbled scream as her orgasm <em>finally</em> slammed through her, her body convulsing as Jughead worked her through it. With her legs secured wide open, she wailed as her high just kept rolling through her body, Jughead continuing to suck at her as she writhed and moaned, her body finally sagging into the mattress when he pulled away.</p><p>“Beautiful, just beautiful. Lean your head up, Betty, I want to hear you when I fuck you,” Jughead gently ran his hands up to cradle his lovely girlfriend’s neck, and carefully pulled the tape off her mouth and removed the panties. Betty took a deep breath once her mouth was free and leaned up to give Jughead a heated kiss.</p><p>“Please, Juggie, I want to feel you inside me,” Betty gasped into his mouth, pressing up into his erection digging into her abdomen. Jughead grunted as he thrust against her, wanting nothing more than to feel her tight heat around his length.</p><p>“Jesus, Betty, you’re so good for me. You’ve been so patient, haven’t you?” Jughead teased her with a tug to her clamps, making her eyes roll back and her head drop back to the mattress with a pant. Jughead took advantage of her distraction, pulling away to kneel between her spread thighs and grip his length in his free hand, running it up her wet center and notching the head at her entrance.</p><p>Betty whined at the dual sensations on her pussy and tits, her eyes snapping open to catch Jughead’s gaze, clouded with lust. He didn’t push into her yet though, pulling away when she tried to move her hips up to take him in, straining against her binds.</p><p>“Oh, please Juggie I’ve been waiting for so long, please <em>please</em> fuck me!!” Betty felt like her sanity was slipping, so desperate for her dominant boyfriend to fill her up. He grinned down at her in clear satisfaction at her desperation.</p><p>Jughead gave one more tug to her chain and with his other hand he <em>finally</em> began to press his cock into her clenching cunt. Betty moaned loudly as he slid in easily, her slick making it a smooth glide. Jughead grunted as his hips pressed flush against hers, his cock nestled inside her tight wet heat.</p><p>“That’s my good girl, so wet and tight for me,” Jughead looked down at where his length split her swollen folds, in awe of how her body seemed made just for him. Moving his hands to her hips, he gripped her tightly as he pulled back his cock slowly only to slam back into her roughly.</p><p>Betty screamed as Jughead began to fuck her roughly, pinning her hips down as he rammed down into her. She pulled at her restraints to feel the sting, loving the feeling of being held down like this just for him to use her. She could feel her release already building back up as she felt Jughead’s cock angle into her just right.</p><p>Jughead was just as pent up as Betty had been, already losing his mind as Betty’s tight cunt squeezed and fluttered around him. Never a selfish lover, he pulled one hand away from her hip to reach down and press against her clit, finding the engorged button quickly and giving it a pinch, Betty immediately clenching around him harder as he stimulated her.</p><p>“Fuck, Jughead I-I’m almost there please…make me fall apart and spill with your load” Betty whined as she could feel her orgasm about to wash over her. The pinching at her nipples and clit were pushing her so <em>so </em>close, as was Jughead’s cock pulsing inside her.</p><p>Jughead groaned at Betty’s dirty request, delivering a sharp slap to her clit that made her shriek as she tensed up around him, her cunt pulsing as her orgasm raced through her. The feeling of her gripping him tight made him shudder with his own peak, finally pressing deep and filling her with his hot release.</p><p>The young couple rode out their highs and collapsed with spent energy, finally feeling sated. Jughead recovered quickly, however, leaning over the bed to grab the pair of scissors and cutting the tape away from each of her limbs, peeling it away carefully where it stuck to her sweaty skin. Betty curled her legs in once they were freed, still breathing heavily as her love treated her with care, removing the tape and then the clamps from her throbbing nipples.</p><p>Once Jughead had finishing freeing Betty’s lovely and spent body, he put everything on the ground so he could hold her in his arms, pressing her ear to his heart. They lay there in silence for a moment enjoying each other’s company, until Jughead heard Betty sniffle and a tear hit his chest.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong? Was that all okay?” Jughead asked her with a concerned expression, pulling her face up to look at her. What he found was her eyes brimmed with red, tears falling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Everything was amazing Juggie, I just can’t believe what I did…you’re so good to me and I just blew it. Are you sure we’ll be okay?” Betty hiccupped through her tears, the guilt from her kiss with Archie still clearly weighing on her.</p><p>Jughead sighed and placed a comforting hand on her cheek, her face reflexively leaning into it.</p><p>“You’re right where you’re supposed to be Betty, here with me now. The guilt just means you know it was wrong, and I think we can get passed that. We’ve been through so much, so I won’t let this be what tears us apart. Do you believe me?” Jughead gave her a gentle smile, his expression telling her he meant every word.</p><p>Betty smiled back and gave him a nod in agreement before snuggling back down into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a squeeze. The couple settled back into the bed wrapped around each other, both content that they were right where they should be: together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to tag! I will hopefully be posting some more stuff soon, in the meantime feel free to hit me up on tumblr <a href="https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>